Rain
by ervien
Summary: Mereka bertemu saat hujan turun dengan derasnya ke bumi. [ kaihun;oneshoot;bxb ] /reedit.


**_It's Rain_**

KaiHun.

desclaimer: mereka milik mereka, plot milik aku.

warnings: crackpair. if you don't like, just don't read. this is shonen-ai ; boyslove ; pedophile!Jongin little!Sehun. typo(s), etc.

.

**_enjoy_**!

* * *

.

Kesepian.

.

Kedinginan.

.

Kebencian.

.

.

Ia lemah.

Entah apalagi yang sekarang seorang anak kecil bernama Oh Sehun rasakan.

Dimana setiap orang berjalan menghindari hujan yang semakin deras turun atau setidaknya mencari tempat untuk berteduh, Sehun malah berjalan dengan tubuh basah kuyup sembari memeluk lengannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Oh Sehun bukanlah seorang yang kesusahan—malah bisa dibilang ia adalah pewaris takhta perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan, SM Corp. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai butler atau maid khusus keluarga Oh mencarinya. Bahkan kalau perlu mereka mungkin memanggil polisi hanya untuk mencari Sehun yang entah sekarang ada dimana.

.

Apa yang membuat Sehun seperti ini?

.

Sehun tersenyum pahit saat mengingat tadi pagi ia masih tersenyum bersama kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sudah planning untuk ulang tahun Sehun selanjutnya, mereka akan keliling Eropa bersama.

.

Ah, Sehun ingat kalau sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh.

Ulang tahun yang tidak pernah diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Sehun masih saja berjalan tak tentu arah dibawah guyuran air hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba—atau bahkan khawatir.

Tubuh mungilnya menggigil kedinginan. Walaupun ia pulang kembali ke rumahnya, tak akan ada lagi sambutan hangat Ibunya, atau bahkan tatapan teduh Ayahnya. Sehun sudah tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi sekarang. Kedua orang yang paling penting di kehidupannya direnggut begitu saja dengan mudah oleh paman Sehun yang bahkan Sehun tidak sudi lagi menyebutnya paman.

Si Bedebah itu dengan mudahnya membunuh kedua orang tuanya hanya karena ia ditolak sebagai karyawan perusahaan Ayahnya.

Sehun masih ingat saat belati tajam menghunus tepat di jantung Ayahnya dan darah memuncrat kemana-mana. Sehun yang baru berumur tujuh tahun saat itu hanya bisa diam—tercengang tanpa mampu melakukan apa-apa. Ibunya yang histeris—dan saat itu juga menyusul Ayahnya karena Si Bedebah sialan juga menghunuskan belati miliknya di tubuh sang Ibu, para butler dan maid langsung menghubungi polisi, dan Jia-noona—maid khusus Sehun—langsung merengkuh tubuh Sehun dan menenangkannya.

.

Sehun tidak bodoh. Sehun juga mengerti walaupun umurnya baru menginjak tujuh tahun.

Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh.

.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau kau terus berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan seperti itu."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda berkulit tan—yang sepertinya kelas dua SMP, terlihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan—memegang payung dan memayungi dirinya dan tubuh Sehun yang sudah basah kuyup. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali berjalan mengacuhkan pemuda tak dikenalnya itu.

"Hei, bocah! Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih!" seru pemuda itu dan mengejar Sehun yang masih diam tak perduli. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup menjadi tambah basah kuyup.

Sehun berhenti dan sontak membuat pemuda berpayung itu juga berhenti di belakang Sehun.

"Bocah jangan teriak bocah," ketus Sehun dan sedetik kemudian dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya, ia berlari menghindari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

BRUK!

Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kekuatan yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya sudah menipis. Ia tidak perduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang mungkin dengan sekali lihat bisa dikira mayat. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya pingsan diatas aspal dengan guyuran hujan di gang yang sepi ini.

.

—•—•—•—

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Ia berpikir dia pasti sudah menyusul orang tuanya—

"Oi! Jongin, anak ini sudah sadar!"

Sebuah suara wanita tua membuat Sehun tersentak dan bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring diatas sebuah kasur dengan susah payah. Ia baru sadar kalau ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan dinding yang berdominasi warna putih. Tubuhnya pun sudah tidak basah kuyup lagi dan memakai kemeja yang kebesaran serta celana pendek entah milik siapa. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang wanita tua sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut dan menatapnya.

"Benarkah, Bu?"

Suara seseorang yang menurut Sehun familiar terdengar dan seseorang tersebut sudah berdiri di belakang wanita tua yang dipanggil 'Bu' oleh pemuda itu. Wanita tua tersebut menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu dan membiarkan pemuda berkulit tan yang dipanggil Jongin itu melangkah mendekati Sehun yang masih duduk diam di atas kasur yang sepertinya milik Jongin.

"Ibu akan menyiapkan makanan, kau jaga anak ini dulu ya!"

Jongin mengangguk menjawab perkataan sang Ibu. Wanita tua itu pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan. Membiarkan Jongin yang sudah duduk di kasur bersama Sehun yang masih diam.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan apa-apa?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan menatap lantai kamarnya dari pada menatap bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku mau pulang."

Jongin melirik Sehun kesal. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih, kek! Jongin kan sudah menolongnya kemarin!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini. Kau tetangga baru? Atau kau tersesat? Dimana rumahmu? Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?—"

Sehun diam tanpa mendengarkan apa yang Jongin tanyakan selanjutnya. Anak berumur tujuh tahun ini masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku mau pulang, Jongin!" teriak Sehun dan membuat Jongin yang dari tadi bertanya tanpa henti langsung membungkam mulutnya. Walaupun masih bocah, ternyata Sehun lumayan menyeramkan juga saat marah.

"Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?" tanya Jongin dan melembutkan suaranya.

Sehun diam beberapa menit dan akhirnya menjawab, "Aku Oh Sehun dan kemarin umurku sudah tujuh tahun."

Jongin menatap Sehun—agak—terkejut. Anak sekecil ini bagaimana bisa sendirian di gang perumahannya yang sepi? Memangnya orang tuanya tidak khawatir apa?

"Kau ingat alamat rumahmu?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ayo antarkan aku pulang sekarang!" seru Sehun kesal. Jongin ini pasti akan terus bertanya dan menunda-nunda mengantarkannya pulang.

"Baiklah—"

Kruyuk~

"—Tapi sepertinya kau perlu asupan gizi dulu, Sehunna~" goda Jongin membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merona, sementara Jongin tertawa dan menggendongnya menuju ruang makan.

.

—•—•—•—

.

"Sehun imut sekali~" puji Ibu Jongin saat Sehun melahap nasi dengan kare buatannya. Sepertinya Ibu Jongin sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sehun kecil yang imut dan menggemaskan. Ibu Jongin menemani Sehun makan sementara Jongin sedang mandi dan bersiap-siap mengantarkan Sehun pulang.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Kare buatan bibi enak," puji Sehun dan membuat ia mendapatkan cubitan gemas di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Oh ya, kemarin anak bibi, Jongin menemukanmu pingsan di jalan yang sedang hujan. Sehunna kenapa?" tanya Ibu Jongin lembut. Ah, Sehun merindukan Ibunya yang lembut dan hangat.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada sendok dan menggeram kecil.

Ibu Jongin yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres langsung mengusap punggung Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sehun bisa bercerita pada bibi kalau Sehun mau."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian saat nyawa orang tuanya melayang. Tapi, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak kecil yang akan menangis dengan kencang, Sehun hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Aku..."

Dan Sehun bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya. Anak yang baru berumur tujuh tahun itu menangis dan memeluk Ibu Jongin erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Ibu Jongin hanya bisa menenangkan Sehun dan mengelus punggung Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

.

—•—•—•—

.

Sudah seminggu Sehun tinggal di rumah Jongin dan membuat Jongin mau tidak mau memperhatikan bocah satu itu.

Seperti misalnya...

"Jongin, caramu menghitung salah! Seharusnya ini dikali dulu sama ini lalu dikuadratkan. Masa begini doang ga bisa sih!"

Jongin melongo dan menatap Sehun yang menunjuk angka-angka yang bahkan membuat Jongin pusing dengan sekali lihat. Sehun yang pertama kali ia lihat sebagai bocah pendiam lama-kelamaan menjadi bocah cerewet yang bahkan... errr, lebih pintar darinya?

Hei, Sehun baru berumur tujuh tahun dan Jongin sudah kelas dua SMP! Oh, man. Umur mereka terpaut tujuh tahun dan itu tidak sedikit.

"Kamu kali yang sok tau! Mana ada bocah berumur tujuh tahun kayak kamu bisa ngerjain soal matematika kelas dua SMP. Kamu pasti ngasal kan?" balas Jongin dan membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibir plum miliknya.

**_Badump. Badump._**

Hah? Apa yang Jongin rasakan sekarang? Mana mungkin dadanya berdetak hebat hanya dengan melihat bibir plum seorang bocah yang sudah menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini?

Errr, okelah. Jongin rasa ia menaruh sedikit perasaan terhadap Sehun. Tapi, dia bukan pedophile! Ia yakin ini karena cuaca sedang terik-teriknya membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat.

Apa hubungannya sih, Kim Jongin.

"-in! Oi hitam, sini biar kukerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu! Dasar payah. Soal begini aja engga tau! Kalau aku benar dan kau dapat seratus, kau harus mentraktirku bubble tea ya, Jongin!" seru Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Tangan mungil milik Sehun meraih buku pe-er Jongin dan pensil yang dari tadi dipegang Jongin.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat tangan mungil Sehun juga meraih kacamata Jongin dan memakainya. Menambah kadar keimutannya dan membuat Jongin ingin terjun bebas.

Jongin rasa, ia memang benar-benar menjadi seorang _pedophile_ sekarang.

Tapi tentu saja _pedophile_ hanya untuk Sehun.

Oh, jangan lupa ia harus menyisihkan uang jajannya untuk membeli bubble tea karena kemungkinan besar pe-er yang dikerjakan Sehun mendapat nilai sempurna.

.

—•—•—•—

.

Jongin meraih smartphonenya yang jarang sekali ia pegang. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan membuka tab browser. Sekarang ia sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya sementara Sehun sedang tertidur bersama Ibunya di dalam kamar orang tuanya—Ayahnya sedang bekerja di luar kota.

Jongin tersenyum ga jelas saat lagi-lagi pikirannya tertuju pada Sehun yang tadi siang marah-marah karena Jongin—yang baru pulang sekolah dan kepanasan, karena cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat—tidak sengaja menghabiskan bubble tea rasa coklat kesukaan Sehun yang baru dibelikan Ibu Jongin. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Jongin malah merasa Sehun sangat imut jika marah-marah seperti tadi.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang belum mengganti pakaian seragamnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan pandangannya kembali tertuju kearah smartphonenya. Entah karena ia sedang bosan atau memang tidak ada kerjaan, ia membuka website berisi berita-berita.

'Pemilik SM Corp, Oh Hyunpyo meninggal, dimanakah sang pewaris takhta?'

Jongin terlihat tertarik dengan artikel tersebut karena beberapa hari ini teman-temannya sedang heboh membicarakan perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan, SM.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat ia membaca artikel tersebut. Ia menggenggam smartphonenya erat.

Bocah itu... Oh Sehun bukan sembarang bocah.

.

—•—•—•—

.

Sehun sedang menyantap nasi kare buatan Bibi Kim saat mendapatkan Jongin yang sudah berpakaian rapih menuju ke arah sofa yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia sedang sendiri di ruang tengah sembari sarapan sementara Ibu Jongin—yang biasa ia panggil Bibi Kim—sedang belanja ke pasar. Hari ini hari minggu dan tumben sekali seorang Kim Jongin bangun pagi-pagi dan berpakaian layaknya orang mau kencan di hari libur. Biasanya juga jam segini dia masih molor.

Sehun kembali menyantap makanannya sementara Jongin sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bocah, kau sudah mandi belum?"

Jongin meraih remote TV dan menggantinya dengan acara kartun Adventure Time sementara tadi Sehun sedang menonton Animal Planet.

"Ya, Jongin! Aku sedang menonton!" protes Sehun. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang sangat menggemaskan. Walaupun Jongin lebih tua dan seharusnya Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan embel-embel 'Kak', Sehun tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak' karena menurut bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu Jongin lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada dia.

"Seharusnya anak seumurmu nontonnya beginian," ucap Jongin dan merangkul Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya kesal.

"Dan seharusnya anak seumurmu nontonnya bukan kartun beginian!" ketus Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Menghiraukan tangan Jongin yang bertengger di pundaknya.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia pun teringat dengan tujuan awalnya berpakaian rapih seperti ini. "Hei bocah, kau sudah mandi belum?" tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Cepat selesaikan acara makanmu dan ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

.

—•—•—•—

.

Sehun tersenyum ceria menatap keluar jendela mobil Jongin. Semenjak tinggal bersama Jongin dan Ibunya, ia jarang sekali keluar rumah. Selama ia berada di dalam rumah itu, ia hanya membaca buku pelajaran Jongin—dan beberapa komik milik Jongin saat sang empu sedang sekolah—atau sekedar membantu Ibu Jongin yang membuka jasa membuat kue.

Dan ia melupakan hal yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya di umurnya yang baru tujuh tahun.

"Kau senang, Sehun?" tanya Jongin dan fokus menyetir. Sehun mengangguk semangat.

"Sangat senang! Tumben sekali Jongin mengajakku jalan-jalan," ucap Sehun dan kembali asik memandangi keramaian kota Seoul.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin tersenyum pahit mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin Sehun sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya.

.

—•—•—•—

.

"Jongin, belikan aku es krim ya? ya? yaaa?" pinta Sehun dan menarik tangan Jongin. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menunjuk kedai es krim. Jongin mengangguk lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang ringan dan menggendongnya.

Sehun tersenyum manis saat Jongin membawanya ke kedai es krim.

"Es krim vanilanya satu ya—Sehun kamu mau apa?"

"Coklat! Coklat! Sehun mau coklat!" pekik Sehun riang. Perempuan penjaga kedai es krim itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sehun dan bergumam 'imutnya~'

"Es krim vanilanya satu dan es krim coklatnya satu ya," ucap Jongin.

Setelah mengambil es krim yang dibelinya, Sehun dan Jongin sudah duduk di dalam bianglala. Sehun duduk di depan Jongin sembari memakan es krim coklatnya dan menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas bianglala.

"Bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang?" tanya Jongin. Es krim vanilanya sudah habis dari tadi.

"Senang!" seru Sehun dan menikmati es krim coklat kesukaannya. Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dan tersenyum tulus.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku kesini," ucap Sehun dan menggigit cone es krimnya. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang matahari yang mau terbenam dari atas bianglala ini. Ia memantapkan hatinya.

"Sehun, kau tau? Jongin sayang sama Sehun. Sehun _special_," ucap Jongin dan kini menatap Sehun lekat. Sehun hanya diam menatap Jongin dan menghabiskan cone es krimnya.

Jongin tau, dia sekarang jadi pedhopile karena bocah yang ia tolong saat hujan deras di hari ulang tahun bocah ini. Tapi, Jongin senang. Jongin merasa hidupnya terasa lengkap karena Sehun.

"Aku tau kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Aku.., eum.., yah gitu."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia tau pasti Sehun akan menertawakan dan mengatainya cheesy. Jongin siap—

"Sehun juga sangat saaaaaayang sama Jongin hitam!" Sehun memeluk Jongin dan mencium pipi Jongin yang sekarang sudah menyunggingkan senyum paling tampan yang ia punya. Ah, jangan lupakan pipi Jongin yang sekarang ikut merona.

Jongin mencium hidung mancung Sehun dan memeluk Sehun kembali. "Sehun, _koishiteru_...,"

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin. "Janji?"

Jongin yang agak kaget dengan perbuatan kilat Sehun kembali memasang senyumnya yang lebar. Ia mengelus belakang kepala Sehun dan mengangguk.

Jongin tau, ini salah.

Jongin pun tau, cepat atau lambat, Sehun harus kembali mengurus perusahaan mendiang Ayahnya dan meninggalkan dirinya.

.

—•—•—•—

.

—_Two weeks later_—

Malam itu, saat Sehun, Jongin dan Bibi Kim sedang asik menonton televisi bersama, ketukan dari arah pintu masuk terdengar. Bibi Kim langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Bibi Kim kembali ke arah ruang televisi dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan membuat Sehun dan Jongin bingung. Raut wajah yang menunjukkan kesedihan, ketidak-relaan, dan keterkejutan bercampur jadi satu di wajah wanita tua tersebut. Baru saja Jongin mau menanyakan siapa yang datang, Bibi Kim langsung berkata dengan suara menahan tangis.

"Sehun harus pulang."

Dan Sehun langsung memeluk leher Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin.

"Jongin, aku ga mau pulang...," ucap Sehun. Jongin menepuk punggung Sehun pelan. Ia merasakan tubuh Sehun bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sehun-a!"

Sehun bisa mendengar Jia-noona memanggil namanya tapi Sehun tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Jongin. Ia... Ia tidak mau pergi dari keluarga Jongin. Ia sudah nyaman bersama Jongin dan Bibi Kim.

"Jongin janji bakal terus bersama Sehun kan? Jongin udah janji!"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan Jongin hanya bisa mencium pelipis Sehun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Sehun diam tak bergerak dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan pelan. Ah, Sehun tertidur dengan sisa air mata yang muncul dari pelupuknya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah menjaga Sehun selama ini. Maaf jika Sehun merepotkan kalian."

Jongin menyerahkan Sehun ke gendongan maid bernama Jia itu dengan berat hati. Setelah mengabarkan Sehun harus pulang, Ibunya entah kemana. Jongin mengangguk dan mengelus pipi sang malaikat kecilnya.

"Bisakah aku meminta satu hal saja kepada kalian?" tanya Jongin saat ia mengantarkan Jia ke depan rumahnya. Sudah ada mobil mewah terparkir di depan pagar rumah minimalisnya. Jia mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong. Tolong jaga Sehun dan jangan mengekangnya. Ia masih kecil dan... tolong sampaikan kepadanya, Jongin sangat saaayang sama Sehun. Terima kasih, Sehun. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."

Sehun menangis dalam tidurnya.

Ia pernah berharap kan kalau ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh tidak pernah diinginkannya?

Bisakah Sehun menarik kembali perkataannya?

Walaupun baru tiga minggu bersama Bibi Kim dan Jongin, Sehun sangat sayang mereka seperti rasa sayangnya kepada orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

Sehun ingin terus bersama Jongin. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi, keadaan tidak memungkinkan mereka bersama. Jongin hanya seorang pemuda biasa dan Sehun adalah pewaris takhta perusahaan besar Korea Selatan.

Dan sekarang, Sehun serta Jongin hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

.

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul. Ikut menangisi perpisahan kedua anak adam tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**_END_**

.

.

a/n; bam! dan aku tau ini reedit. wks. maaf ya. umur sehun sebenernya tujuh tahun kok, aku salah tulis /bow/ maaf sekali lagi.

dan satu lagi, makasih buat **_DarKid Yehet_**,**_leon_**,dan **_khawaii-desstao_** yang udah review sebelumnyaa hehe.

makasih udah nyempetin baca. have a nice day!


End file.
